


If L met Kio

by xaiya



Category: Death Note, Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaiya/pseuds/xaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a small little story about if L met Kio. There's boy on boy content, but this is not a mature story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	If L met Kio

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small little story about if L met Kio. There's boy on boy content, but this is not a mature story.

L sat in his chair, knees to chest, lost deep in thought as he stared in the direction of Kaidou Kio.  
Kio's tongue flicked lightly over the new flavoured lollipop he got at the store only minutes before. In and out, the candy disappeared and reappeared from his lips.

In the blink of an eye, L moved in front of him, staring closely at his tongue's movements. He folded his hand over Kio's gently, never looking away, and directed the candy to his own lips as he tasted the sweet, unique flavour.

"You know, L, I think this may be one of my favourites now. I'm quite  _experienced_ with this kind of stuff." He bragged. L looked up at him, light shining in his curious eyes. "I love all kinds of lollipops." Kio continued. "I almost always have  _something_ in my mouth." He traced his finger down L's stomach to his jeans. "Look at that. You gained a bit of colour in that pale skin of yours!"  
L backed away, wide eyed.  
"I like candy." He told Kio.  
"Is that so?"  
L nodded.  
"What about chocolate candy?"  
L's face lit up as he explained how much he loved chocolate candy.  
"I happen to have some with me." He searched for his bag and pulled out a small box of the finest chocolates he received for Valentines. "Want some?"  
"Please?!" L squealed.  
"Tell you what... I'll give you a piece of chocolate for each piece of clothing you remove." Kio's expression was smug.  
L complied instantly, showing no sign of nervousness at all. He began by removing the scarf he had been wearing for the cold weather.  
Kio slipped the chocolate candy between his lips and urged L to take it with his teeth.  
"Want some more?"  
L then slowly pulled his shirt over his head, messing up his already messy hair, and tossed it aside. His eyes locked on Kio, sending a tingling sensation through his body. Another piece earned.  
Next to go was the necklace he decided to wear.  
"Hey! That's not an item of clothing!"  
"It's not?"  
"No!"  
"But it was on my body."  
"...Oh okay."  
He chewed his candy and proceeded to wiggle out of his jeans... Oh if only he wore shoes. Two pieces missed.  
This time, he moved closer to Kio, standing in nothing more than what appeared to be boxers with little red strawberries as the design.  
Kio giggled.  _Only L._  
L claimed his candy, but his lips lingered near Kio's for a moment as he devoured his reward. His lips pressed against Kio's and his hand moved under his shirt, tracing his spine.  
Kio glanced down to admire L's warm body.  
Just one more... What?!  
Kio looks into his box to find all the chocolate had gone.  
"What!? Only four pieces! That's not fair! I knew I shouldn't have counted the necklace!"

 


End file.
